With the development of science and technology, intelligent electronic devices (such as smart phones) tend to become lightweight and thin. When intelligent electronic devices are thinned to a certain extent, the overall strength will be weakened, which easily leads to a bending phenomenon of intelligent electronic devices, thereby damaging a battery easily and even causing fire in severe cases.